Cia's Revenge
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: Cia is back and she wants one thing and one thing only. Link. She will get him for herself at any cost, even destroy the very kingdom he calls home. Can Zelda get him back? Or will Cia succeed in having Link for herself. ( will contain some mature content).
1. Dark Magic Return

Lana sat in her private chambers and watched over the triforce. Not long ago she had fought alongside Princess Zelda herself and the Hero of Time, Link, and others from different eras in time to stop Cia, a dark sorceress who held the Triforce of Power. Cia was the dark side of Lana and was now banished from the world for her foolish ways of trying to use Ganandorf to her advantage. Now she sat and watched over the golden treasure, making sure nothing of evil was able to touch it. As evening approached Lana grew weary and knew it was time to rest. Moving to stand a piercing pain shot through her heart, causing her to scream from the sheer pain. Falling to her knees she gasped for breath. Clenching her fist against her chest she looked up as black mist swirled in front of her taking shape. Dressed in black, very familiar purple red eyes looked at her.

" No. It can't be…. Cia" Lana whispered.

Cia laughed summoning her staff in her hand, blasting Lana back through the wall of her chambers. Giving a satisfied smile she turned to the triforce. Reaching out the triforce of power came to her instantly. As she reached for the final two pieces, she was hit from behind with a thunder spell. Growling she turned and faced her other half.

Lana held her magic tome in her hand and glanced at the remaining two pieces. Quickly she cast them away, sending them too the only ones who could use its power.

" How are you back?" Lana demanded an answer.

Cia gave a laugh and stood straight and moved her hand over her dress. " You may have defeated me once, but there is always apart of you that loves the hero. And I will not give up till he is mine. I will gain what I want. This time you will not stop me."

Raising her staff up she gave a mighty swing of her staff and dropped a dark energy cage around Lana.

Lana groaned in annoyance, casting a spell to break free. Only it didn't work. Cast spell after spell to break free, Lana finally stopped to catch her breath. Nothing was working! How was it possible? Fear hit her then as she saw the Triforce was missing. No!

" Poor little, Lana. I am stronger now, you will never defeat me. Not this time." With those words she was gone.

Lana sank to the floor. Her worst nightmare had just happened right in front of her eyes. What was she going to do? What could she do? Searching her mind her ideas she could only think of one. And that was if her magic would reach outside of the cage that trapped her. There was one thing she could try, but it was a long shot. Only she had to wait till night fall for this to work. Looking to her window she saw the sun was setting, in a few hours she could try. Only then she could she try and reach her.

In Hyrule Castle….

Steal of blades clashed against one another. Shields blocked and protected. Link, Caption of the Royal guard watched over as General Impa trained the soldiers. Holding his arms behind his back he watched proudly at his fellow men, knowing they trained hard day and night to protect their country and their princess and King. Presently, only princess Zelda was at the castle, her father was away attending to a royal affair in another kingdom.

Impa approached Link, giving a swift bow of her head. " They are training well and hard. I believe the princess and yourself will be pleased with them."

" I am from what I see. You have trained them well, General." Link gave a respectful tone to Impa. Impa was not just any general, she was also the personal guard to Zelda herself. They had a powerful bond of friendship and honor that nothing could never be broken. Link was thankful they had a friendship such as that, as he valued not only the military relationship they shared, but through Zelda herself, a friend that was pure as the light from the golden sun.

Link stood and gave a bow to Impa in respect. " I will leave this too you. I am to check in with the princess."

" Of course, Captain." Impa returned to the troops as Link went on his way down the long stone path to the inside of the castle.

Zelda sat in her throne and felt a sudden rush of wind. Her weary body sank back as she saw nothing was around. The setting sun gave off a strong orange-pink glow into the royal chambers. Closing her eyes for a moment, she wanted to block out the long boring day. Link was due any moment, and she wished to feel awake. He was not only the Hero of Hyrule, but he was also her true love. He was meant for her and she was him.

Only she had never confessed her true feelings for the hero. But today, that was exactly what she was going to do. But first, just a moment's rest.

Thunder clashed. Lightning flashed black. Zelda stood in a dark room with stars being the only dim light through a small window.

" Princess Zelda!"

Zelda turned quickly and gasped in shock. " Lana?"

" Thank goodness. I worried this spell wouldn't reach you at all. I'm sorry to bring you her in a dream state but we have a very serious situation. Link is in terrible danger."

" What? What are you talking about? And why but the blessed Goddess' are you trapped in a cage?"

" Cia has returned and trapped in with in this. It will break down after time but nothing can remove it till it expires its time limit."

Zelda stood in shock from her words and reached out her hand and summoned energy to try and pierce the lock on the cage. The energy was blasted back, cutting her across her cheek. Droplets of blood fell on her skin.

Damn it.

" I told you. It must reach its time limit then I will be free and I can then join you. Cia is after Link to keep him for her own. You must keep him safe."

" Of course I will. But I don't understand how-" dizziness came over her. Her eyes growing heavy. Lana was calling out to her but her words were not heard.

Zelda woke to find Link kneeling next to her throne. His hand on hers gripping tightly. His eyes wide with concern. The softness of his hand always made her melt. Neither of them have ever said it out loud by they know their love for one another was there. Which was why the threat to him was very serious.

Dream or no dream.

" Are you feeling alright? It isn't like you to fall asleep her."

" Oh, yes. I am fine just a bit tired. Has anything new developed?"

Link shook his head. " A beautiful day. Soldiers are training at top performance. I came to check in with you. Are you sure you are alright?"

Knowing that if she told him about Lana, Link would take more protection for her then himself, she decided to discuss this with Impa. Leaning forward she gave him a tender kiss upon the lips. She knew being so open with their relationship was something new for them both, but she enjoyed it.

" I'll take that as a yes." Link murmured against her lips.

A knock came at the door, Link stood immediately next to Zelda. His face a little red.

" Enter." Zelda called with a smile on her face while glancing at Link.

" Your highness, Princess Ruo of the Zora's is requesting a moment with you."

Zelda and Link gasped. Ruto seldom left her place in Zora's Domain. Zelda nodded in allowance of her to come in. What was the reason for her to leave and come here? Was it to do with what Lana had told her? It had to be. Zelda didn't believe in coincidences. Only fate.

Only what fate was in store for them this time?

Ruto walked inside the royal chamber. Her body was dressed in a long purple dress. She must have been trying to think of everyones looking at her if they had a problem with the nakedness of her skin. Zora's typically never wore any type of clothing. They were water base people, living in Lake Hylia and Zora's Fountain not too far from the castle itself.

Ruto bowed in respect before giving a smile at Link and the princess.

Zelda stood and walked to her and hugged the fellow princess. " Dear friend what bring you here?"

" I wish it was under different circumstances, Princess. But there seems to be a dark force raging in my home. There is a dark magic at work and I am afraid for my people."

Dark Magic?

This had to be connected to what Lana said.

Cia.

Zelda had no doubt about who was behind it. Clenching her fist to her side she looked to Ruto. She knew the only one welcomed in their domain was Link and she would have no choice but to send him to their aid. She needed a backup plan. Fast.

" The magic is cause a huge whirlpool in our main water pool. The children are not safe. Please. I have tried to control the water myself but the magic is more than my own. You are the only person I knew to turn too for aid in this moment." Ruto was pleading. She was worried more than she was admitting.

" I will go and investigate this for you. I will see if I can close the gate where the magic is leaking from." Link stood proud and ready.

Of course he would just volunteer. Zelda sighed, giving a small nod. She knew she had to allow him to go. No one else could enter other then a royal member of Hyrule. And with her father away, she could not accompany him.

" Thank you. Both of you." Ruto walked out to wait for Link to come.

Link quickly grabbed his shield and sword. He turned to go meet Ruto to find Zelda in his doorway. Her eyes filled with tears. Sheathing his sword he went to her, wrapping her in his strong arms.

Zelda wrapped her arms around him, lifting her head she leaned up and kissed him so passionately, Link was taken back by her fierce approach. He slide his hand to the side of her face and kissed her just the same.

Zelda wasn't about to let him leave. She couldn't. She was being selfish and she didn't care. Cia was behind thi and she had to find a way to stop her from here so Link wouldn't fall into a trap. But she had to keep him here. For a long time now she had been holding back from being with him completely. Maybe now was the time...before she never got the chance again.

" Zelda….no." Link spoke against her lips.

Zelda looked at him with her large deep blue eyes. " But...I.. No you can't go without knowing…"

" I love you too. I will always return to you. And when fear is not gripping you, I would more than be happy to be with you. I don't want this to be out moment out of fear, my love." Link gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and held her for just a moment longer. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Zelda watched as he left, doing his duty as the Hero of Hyrule.

" Cia you take him. There will be hell to pay."

Link stood in shock at the massive size of the whirlpool. It was taking in all the water and the Zora's all were away on higher ground . Ruto stood next to him. Fear all over her face.

He had to figure something out. Our the Zora tribe were only going to be a memory to this land.


	2. Hero Begone

The fierceness of the whirlpool had Link at a very huge disadvantage. In the past he had been in several dangerous places that held water, but this was the most far difficult looking. Not to mention far larger than he had anticipated. Racking his brain for an idea he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Jumping to the left, pushing, Ruto out of the way of its grasp. Looking he saw a glowing orb with several tentacles moving around it.

" What is that ?" Ruto asked, her voice shaken.

" I have no idea. But the way it's hovering over the whirlpool I think it's connected to it. You make sure your people stay safe and out of the way. Go hurry." Link pushed her to her feet.

Ruto glanced back for a moment and then rushed up to the top of the waterfall.

Link watched as she ran to safety. Summoning his bow he quicking took aim and took two of the tentacles out. The creature roared to live and jumped around over the whirlpool. Opening a huge mouth with razor teeth it screeched so loud it created cracks in the hard rock walls of the domain. It didn't seem to take well to someone taking its body apart. Link saw a flashing purple light coming from its mouth.

Using his magic he created his fire arrows and took aim. Only the creature shut it's mouth before the arrow took to it's target. That had to be it. The purple light was the creature's weak point. But only shooting two tentacles wasn't going to be enough to keep its mouth open. Quickly he changed back to normal arrows, taking out every single tentacle.

The monster roared again, this time even more intensely. The mouth opened again, revealing the purple swift he charged his fire arrow and shot dead on the light in the mouth of the monster.

The sound of glass shattered and the monster bobbed up and down. Side to side. The purple glow coming through its round body and exploding. The water rushed around the domain and slashed against the walls. Slowly calming down to a slow rush and then finally stilling. Link sank back on the ground and relaxed. He looked to see a Zora child walking up to him. She then hugged him and ran off to her mother. Link smiled and saw Ruto who was smiling.

" Thank you so much."

" You're welcome. Your people alright?"

" Yes. Do you have any idea what caused all this?"

" No. But I will inform the princess and Impa about this as soon as I return and see if we can track any leads down. Hopefully preventing anything from happening anywhere else."

Ruto nodded. Placing a hand on his shoulder before going back to her people. Link got to his feet and left. Walking down the long path to reach his noble and beautiful horse, Epona. As he was about to reach her a brilliant wall of dark purple and black flames rose before him. Epona reared back, trying to reach him.

Link drew his sword ready to fight to his shock he couldn't believe who he saw walking through the flames. " Cia."

" Hello, love. How I have missed you. Did you enjoy your fight?"

" You created that monster and almost killed the entire Zora tribe? Damn you."

" I may be damned but soon you will join me." Cai smiled at him.

A sudden bright flash of golden light shoot through the wall of flames and right though Cia's body. Cai screamed turned to face her attacker. " Oh how sweet. You came to protect him."

"Lana?" Link called to her.

" You don't have the power yet to even protect yourself Cia. Get away from him and stay away. Go back to where you belong." Lana was breathing heavy. Her hand shaking from the spell she had cast.

" Never!"

" Keep away from my man." Zelda was there with a sword to the back of Cia's head.

Cia grinned. " You are so lucky, hero. I will have you sooner than you think." She then was gone. As was the rest of the flaming wall.

Link sheathed his sword and grabbed Zelda around the waist hauling her against his chest. Placing kisses on her face and holding her to him. Looking at Lana he saw her body shaking and weary. She had to have used so much magic for her own body to be trembling as much as it was.

Pulling back from Zelda he looked at her. " This is why you wanted me to stay at the castle. Because of Cia."

" Yes."

" Cia is stronger now. " Lana told them as she fell to the ground.

Link and Zelda went to her, helping her sit up. Zelda held her up, Link sank down in in front of her. Lana's face was pale and she was sweating on on forehead. Lana was the keeper of the triforce. She lived alone in solitary and never once had communication with anyone. Cia was her darker half who had fallen in love with Link and from that point on has sent out to have him for his own. She had been set up by Ganandorf and was then killed by him, to then be sent back to join Lana.

" How did this happen?" Link asked her.

" I am not sure. But I sent you both your pieces of the Triforce. Cia grabbed the triforce of power before I could do anything to stop her, She then trapped me to prevent me from coming to you. I'm sorry."

Link touched her hand in an encouraging way. " Come on. We need to get you back to the castle so you can rest. You and Zelda can ride on Epona and I will escort you both back."

" Thank you." Lana got up slowly as Zelda helped her onto the horse and Link grabbed the reins to guide them home.

Lana rested in a connection chamber to Impa's. Link waited for Zelda on the balcony connected to his personal chambers. Why hadn't she told him Lana had contacted her sooner?

Did she know Cia was aiming for him?

" Are you angry?"

Link turned to face her. Zelda was now in her day gown, the light pink flowed around her. Her hair pulled back from her face and neck. She looked perfect to him.

Reaching his hand out, she took it. Pulling her to him, " No. I just don't understand why you kept it to yourself. To protect me possibly? But you know I can protect myself. Cia is no threat."

Zelda ran her hands over his back. Rubbing herself against him. Kissing his neck pushing him against the wall by the balcony door. Being aggressive was not the princess' style. Something was off… but damn it all he wanted it.

He wanted her.

Grabbing her around the waist he turned her around so her back was against the wall, kissing her with pure rough and raw passion. Pulling at her dress while she pushed at his pants undoing the tie and pushing them over his hips. Link tossed the dress away, feeling his hands over her slim smooth body.

Link pulled back to look in her eyes, jumping back he grabbed his sword. Her eyes weren't the deep blue he loved. They were purple.

" Link? What are you doing?"

" You are not my princess. Cia!" Link demanded her appearance.

Dark laughter seeped into the room. The black purple mist came next to the fake Zelda. Cia fingered her white hair, looking at Link with longing in her eyes. " Oh dear. How can you leave her naked like this? She was only wanting to please you hero."

" What the hell have you done to me? "

" You are in my dream realm and you will never leave. That monster I created has you in its grasp. As long as I am this low on power you and I will be apart for this short time. But as long as have you here… I can play with you in so many different ways."

" So everything before, the fight with the monster. Seeing you near the fields. It was all a trick of yours."

Cia only smiled at him.

Damn her to hell!

" Let me out!" Link rammed toward her with his sword. Only to miss her. She had vanished. The whole room vanished. The illusion of Zelda was the last to vanish and she reached out to him.

Shadows appeared with tall bodies and no faces. They made a circle around him and closed in on him. Link struggled and tried to fight them off. Slashing his sword to only see it go through them. One grabbed him around the neck, squeezing hard. Link felt his energy being drained. The more it was being taken the more his body felt weary. Then...then there was nothing.

Ruto stood in shock at how the monster overpowered Link. Never had she seen anything like it. The monster had stopped staying over the water and just rammed itself into him. Swallowing him inside itself and then roared creating several deep cracks in the walls of Zora's Domain. Then it was gone. The water stilled.

Ruto looked over from the top of the waterfall with the rest of her tribe. link was nowhere to be found. Panic ripped through her. Oh no. What had she done? If she had not asked for help.

No. What was done was done. She knew she didn't have the power to stop a monster such as that. So she had gone to the two people she knew that had far more experience the she herself even had. SHe knew she had to get word back to Zelda.

Zelda walked back and forth in the throne room. Her pacing had increased every hour. Impa stood with her while she waiting upon Link's return.

What was taking so long?

Was he alright?

What of the Zora tribe? Was everything alright?

" Princess! General! We have gotten word from the Zora princess herself!" a guard said.

" What did she say?" Impa replied.

" She says….that Caption Link as vanished from her domain. The creature that had attacked them swallowed him and then he was just gone."

" No!" Zelda screamed slamming her fist against the wall. " I never should have allowed him to go alone. Or at all!"

Impa dismissed the guard and went to Zelda. " Highness. You couldn't have known. We will find him. I promise."

The cage around Lana finally started to crumble. She sat up on her knees, casting a powerful spell to cast the cage away from her. She stood and ran to the doorway that lead out of her solitary world to the world of the people. She had to hurry to the hero and princess' aid.

Before it was too late and all was lost.


	3. A Team is Formed

Lana walked through the doorway and it opened up to the mountains. Death Mountain to be exact. Tying her hair back, she held to her book and started to make her way to the castle. Only taking a very steps, the ground began to vibrate. Looking up, she saw the Great Fairy blasting powerful magic at the mountain. Oh no. Cia's magic had already reached here. It had to be her. The Great Fairy looked angry and her magic was crumbling the mountain into nothing but rocks.

" Lana, what are you doing here?"

Lana turned and smiled. It was Darunia, the Goron tribe leader.

" Oh Darunia, it is so good to see you."

" You as well. Only I wish it was at a better time. I have to contain the Great Fairy and hope she comes to her senses. She just all of a sudden became angry and started attacking the mountain."

Cia had just been separated from her for less than a day. And her magic was already this strong and causing panic. This was not good. If her magic had progressed this much in such a short time…..she could be too late.

First things first,she had to help the gorons calm the Great Fairy.

Only she had no idea how to stop her.

" We need to get her back to her fountain. My men said that the sacred water that she holds her power has not been touched by the evil magic. Maybe if we can get her back there, she will return to her normal self."

Darunia had a point. All the Great Fairies in Hyrule had a sacred pool where they all took their place in the world. Some even had special talents and powers. And this one at the moment was on a damage power crash course.

" Okay let's get up there and see what we can do." Lana suggested.

Darunia helped guide Lana and and a few other gorons to the top of the mountains. As they got closer the Great Fairy unleashed even more destructive power. Darunia covered Lana with his arm to protect her from the extreme heat of the rocks. Finally making more progress to reach the top, they got up close and personal with the Great Fairy herself. Her eyes red and magic flaring from her hands.

This was bad.

Lana hurried and cast a wind spell, trapping the Great Fairy between the entrance to her fountain and them.

" How dare you interfere with my magic !" She tossed a massive sized flaming ball at Lana.

Darunia jumped in front and took the full blast of the hit and the heat not even affecting him whatsoever. Rolling himself up and the other two gorons joining him they rushed at the Great Fairy slamming her right through fountain entrance. Lana rushed in with them and saw the sacred water flowing up around her body. The flames and dark energy dispelling from her body and rushing up and vaporising right before their eyes. She then sank down in the water out of their line of sight.

Two small red fairies came out to greet them

" Oh thank you for saving our Great Fairy."

" Of course. Tell us do you know how that evil power came to be in this sacred place?" Danuria asked with deep concern.

The fairies just shook their heads. " All we know is that the balance of light and dark has been shifted. To fix this will take much aid and bonds of true friendship and even stronger love. We must tend to out Great Fairy. Please help heal this balance."

The two little fairies when then gone within the pool.

Walking out with Lana and his fellow gorons, Darunia stopped turning to Lana. " You know something."

Lana gripped her spellbook. Yes she did and she hated herself for allowing Cai to escape. All of this was her fault. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Cia could use that much dark power. Controling a Great Fairy took strong magic.

Cia was gaining power to fast.

She had to be stopped before it was too late.

" Cia has escaped and I am here to stop here before she hurts anyone. She is going after Link. I have warned Princess Zelda. But she will need help. That is why I am here. Cia is part of me and I need her to return to where she belongs."

" If Link is in danger I will aid you. He is my sworn brother, I will never turn my back on him."

Lana smiled and nodded. Thankful for the help she waited as Danuria tended to a few goron things and they continued to the short cut to Zora's River. Walking through the gate, the appearance of the dark clouds sent a chill down Lana's spine.

Had her magic reached over to this place as well?

The Zora princess herself stepped out from the entrance to her domain. Her face etched with grief. Oh no. What could have happened here?

Had Cia took her people?

Ruto turned her head to see them. She gasped as her eyes went to Lana. Rushing over to them she stood there in shock.

" Your, majesty." Lana bowed with respect and then looked back to her. " Are you alright?"

Ruto blinked back her tears. " No. I fear it is all my fault."

" What happened?" Danuria asked the question this time.

" A very strange dark creature appeared in our Domain and I feared for my people. My power was not strong enough against it. So I went to Hyrule Castle myself and asked for Link to aid my people in this time. I had no idea the monster would…."

No….

Cai what have you done?

" Where is Link?" Danuria's tone harsher than he had meant.

Ruto fisted her hands at her side. Her emotions everywhere, she knew she had to contain herself.

" Princess Ruto. Please. What happened?"

Ruto looked at them and took a deep breath before answering. " Link tried to defeat it and the created swallowed him whole. And then the creature was just gone."

Lana sank to the ground. Dropping her book. Her eyes wide and her body felt as if she had been hit by a boulder.

She had been too late to help them. Cia had taken Link. But only where she take him?

" I allowed the princess to loss her hero. I sent a messenger to tell her of Link. I am responsible for this. I allowed Link to be killed." Ruto's guilt poured from her heart through her voice.

Lana stood quickly. " No you are not. Link is not dead."

" What? How can you say that? I saw that creature get him. It swallowed him whole and then was just gone!"

Lana laid her hand on Ruto's shoulder. Ruto stopped shaking and just looked in Lana's eyes. She could tell Lana spoke the truth but she just didn't understand.

" Cia has escaped and if that creature was created by her, which I have no doubt it was then Cia took him alive. We will meet with Zelda and get to the bottom of this."

" We can begin now."

All three turned to see Zelda. She wear elegant battle gear and a sword on her hip. But no crown. She was Zelda here, and she was not going to follow no rules. But Impa was also at her side. Zelda and Impa walked the small distance to them, joining them.

" I want Link back. Impa is going to return to the castle to make sure nothing happens to the kingdom while my father and I are away. I will not return till Link has been giving back. Cia will not have him."

All of a sudden a large crystal like wall appeared. Images showed themselves on the wall. Zelda felt her heart sink as she saw Link kissing a woman and it was …...her.

No. That couldn't be her.

Link and the other Zelda were becoming intimate and everyone gasped. Zelda began to cry as she saw someone else with her love. He was being tricked and she couldn't stop it.

The images of him touching her was almost too much to bare.

" Oh don't cry, princess. He truly loves you. He saw through my illusion."

The wall shattered. Cia stood before them, the grin on her face was anything but sweet. Her hand on her hip and her staff in the other. She looked as if she held all the cards. At this moment it felt as if she was. Cia kept her gaze on Zelda. She was feeding off the pain Zelda was keeping inside. The fury of the images she had just seen.

" Did you enjoy the show? I know I did."

Zelda rushed at her only to have Impa stop her." You bitch! Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Cia gave a fake surprised gasp at her. "Such language for a princess. But I wouldn't worry about your hero. I would worry about them." She waved her arm out as she vanished a large and vast amount of shadow creatures circled them all.

Zelda felt her rage and blood boil.

She would find Link. And Cia was going to to bleed. If anything…

Cia's heart was going to be in her hands.

Zelda looked at everyone, even with a army of shadow creatures about to attack.

" Everyone. Link has been our hero. He has helped all of us time and time again. Now he needs us. Help me rescue him. Please."

" I owe Link for so much. Of course I will help you." Ruto said.

" He is my sworn brother. I will not abandon him.

Lana nodded her head and lifted her book to her chest.

Their they stood. A team. First they had to get rid of this stepping stone before them. Then, then they would go after Cia and get Link home.


	4. Twilight will aid

Sitting in the Twilight Realm, Midna sat on her throne watching as her castle seemed less busy than normal. Today seemed even more gloomy than she had known. The Twilight Realm was not known for its sunlight or gardens, but it was her home. Something was not right. But what was it?

Maybe it was nothing. Just the day passing slowly as it normally did. Only this time it seemed to just creep on by. Minda felt as slow chill up her spin as it reached her neck. Turning she saw a ghostly form of a wolf. But not just any wolf, Link.

Was it possible? No.

" Link?"

The wolf howled and ran off. Midna stood fast and ran after it. knowing she could stop it with just a flick of her hand she just followed it. Something was telling her to follow the shadow wolf. The wolf phased right through the doors, opening them she kept on right following the wolf. What was going on?

Midna just kept right on it's tail. Never allowing it out of her line of sight, knowing it was going to lead to something far more important than she could even think of at the moment.

Link had helped her in her biggest time of need. At first she knew he was a means to an end. But along their journey they had created a friendship that she would always cherise. So for that alone she would follow this wolf and seek out the answer to her friend.

The wolf stopped, turning back to her turning into human form. Link stood before her as a ghost, only his eyes were the same deep blue as she had always known them to be. The deep blue eyes looking as if tears were forming. Pain echoed behind them as the droplets slid from his eyes.

Midna walked up to him and got on her knees and touched his face with her hands. The ghostly wolf then turned into nothing, turning into what looked like vapor from steaming hot water, vanishing into her skin. Pain hit her chest hard as she saw the vast images of Link being swallowed whole by a monster. Seeing him fight a false image and being taken away was far more than she could bar. Link was far stronger than any hero she knew. As soon as she thought the images where to stop, she saw one last one that made her blood boil.

Cia.

Damn that witch.

Cia had cursed her into being a imp again and she had gone after her to return her to her normal form. She was thankfully the filthy bitch had been defeated. As Midna held respect for Lana- she held none for Cia. After several moments she felt a strong pull on her heart. More images played as she saw images of Link and Princess Zelda together only….. something was off. Zelda was a fake. The images then stopped.

Rage roared up, Midna rushed back to her palace and made sure things would be taken care before she left. The wolf had come to her for a reason and she knew who had sent it. Link himself.

Naturally, she knew Zelda would be going after Link, but she would need help, and Midna intended to add to that. Created a portal, she walked through. Concentrating on where the princess was she knew that she could add to the search for him. feeling the life force of the princess she quickly went on her way. Within minutes she was there.

Princess Zelda was with a small force, defending off what looked like… shadows?

Could this be any easier for her? Raising her hands she used her shadow magic to bind all the creatures and stop them .

Darunia halted his attack with his hammer and looked up. he gasped as he saw the last person he expected to show up. " Look!"

Everyone halted as the creatures all were engulfed in a very odd black- blue light. Zelda couldn't have been more shocked...was it really?

" Midna?"

Coming to stand before them she smiled. " Zelda. It's good to see you. Just wish it was on better terms. I have come to help."

" I thank you. We all do but how did you know…"

" Link sent me a message." Midna interrupted. " We all know you and Link have a very strong bond, which it stands to reason Cia is blocking that bond with her magic. But she couldn't with me. He knew you would need help and he asked for me. He is my friend. I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

" Thank you."

Midna nodded.

" I shall return to the castle and keep watch, princess." Impa said before taking her leave.

" So what is the plan?" Midna was ready to fight Cia with everything she had.

Lana lifted her spellbook casting a spell. " We track her dark magic to anywhere she has been. Cia forgets, she and I are one person. She can never really hide from me."

Link yanked hard on the chains holding him. Falling against the wall he took several deep breathes. He should have known contracting Midna would have taken it out of him. His energy was far more gone than he wished it to be. But he had no choice to try and reach her, his connection with Zelda was cut off. Cia must have put up a very powerful spell to block their connection. Which royalty pissed him off.

He knew he was in deep. Being trapped was something he was use to, but being unable to get himself out was a different story.

The door opened to the room he was in, looking up it was no surprise to see who had entered. Cia. And she looked unhappy.

Good.

" You think you are so clever. Reaching out to the Twilight imp." Putting her staff against the wall, she undid her dress and stood naked before him and then straddled his lap." I think you need to be punished."

" Get off me. Now."

The disgusted look in his eyes made her heart sink. Why couldn't he just love her instead of his whore of a princess?

Why!

Cia grabbed his face in her hand, leaning down and kissing him.

Link struggled, raising his arms and knocking her back. Standing up fast, raising his leg and kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back. He made his stand on shaking legs and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Cia got up and reached her hand out to her staff, it rushed to her and she stormed out of the room bolting the door shut. Walking down the hall she went to her chambers and stood in front of her window allowing her magic to give her a new dress.

" He will be mine. I will make him love me." No matter what it took.


	5. Shadow

Zelda and her team followed the book of spells as it floated through the air on magical pixels. They seemed to have been walking for hours, yet none said a word. The sun was setting which went night would soon follow, allowing them a small amount of time to rest. She didn't want to waste any time getting to Link. She wanted him back desperately. As the sun descended from the sky, their path soon turned from solid ground to dark water.

The water rippled as they walked through it, smoothe black ripples moved as if it silk looking. Ruto stopped mid step. The water called with darkness and rage, blood seemed to also be dripping into it.

" Princess Ruto?" Daruina called to her. " Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer. The water was growing far more evil and then it changed. From dark and grey, to black and rippled red. The deep darkness felt familiar to her. She had felt it once before when the world had been plagued by the dark King and he plunged her home into an icy grave. But how? How was he even still alive? Link had defeated him so long ago.

The water shifted. Ruto turned her head behind her as the dark figure came from the water and stood before them.

" I knew it." she whispered.

" What is that?" Lana asked, grabbing her book, ready to fight.

The dark figure took form, arms crossed, eyes closed. An evil grin was already on his face, then his eyes opened. Blood red eyes looked at them all, watching them for any movement if they tried to do anything. Not that they could. They were in his domain, he controlled everything in it. But unknown to them he had to desire to harm them.

He needed them to get the hell out of the damn water realm.

" Welcome to my home. What brings you all here?"

" You know exactly why we are passing through. Why do you stop us?" Ruto stood before him. She was the one to fight him if there was need. Even this black water she could use to her advantage.

" To offer my help."

Zelda stepped forward and looked at him and always fainted. This was him. The dark shadow. Dark Link. He looked exactly like him. But he had blood eyes instead of the dark blue her Link had. His hair grey and odd colored skin. His clothes were black, giving him the dark evil look he seemed to carry so well. He was nothing like her Link.

" No I am not, Princess. But like your Link I am his shadow and he and I are connected just like you all are to him. And I go by Dark. All of us here are connected to him, so I can help you get him back if say your little spellcaster over gets low on magic. I never do."

Lana gave him a glare of disapproval. But he did have a point- if he was telling them all the truth. Her magic would need to recharge eventually and he was telling them the truth then he could help them track Link to the domination he was trapped in.

Only he was too shady- literally.

Zelda stood quiet. Midna by her side, who gave a slight nod of her head as if she had known what she had been thinking. Dark if added to the team would be a wild card. He would either be an asset or not.

" Why?" Midna asked him.

" I want free. I know I will forever be Link's shadow but I am still a different person. Just like the spellcaster."

" I have a name you jackass. It's Lana, start using it."

The water rippled wildly, causing everyone to look and see they were under attack. Swamp like creatures came at them, stretching their arms out attacking them.

" Jump back!" Dark yelled pulling out his sword.

" Midna can you create a barrier around everyone?" Ruto asked.

" Yes, but it will not last long."

" Get it up and leave this to me."

Reaching her arms up, Ruto pulled the water up creating twin water twisters, Moving her arms she moved them around smacking the enemy down. Whipping her arms hard out to her sides she took them down one by one.

The water twisters ploed into them shredding them to pieces. Nothing was left but pieces in the water. Casting the water away she turned her back.

The water rippled again. She stopped, turning she saw the swamp creatures getting back up and the largest one quickly reaching its arm out to strike. Ruto could only stand still. There was no time to create another attack. It was too late.

Dark jumped forward and sliced the arm clean in half. The creature made a crackling scream, retracting part of its arm. Dark rushed forward raising his sword and swinging down hard and fast, decapitating the swamp creature. " You have to cut off the head or they all just regenerate back."

Ruto nodded, holding open her palm and creating a sword from the black water. Joining Dark in the fight the dispatched the creatures. The heads falling off causing the bodies to vanish. The other joined them as Midna dropped down the barrier that had kept them safe.

" You have been attacked by them before haven't you, boy?" Daruina asked the question.

" Yes. Since Cia's return they have been appearing all over. I attacked one and found out the regeneration makes them faster and stronger. Cutting off the head is the only way to make sure it never comes back." He looked to Zelda. " Have I proved myself to you?"

Zelda was silent. Still debating on his addition to the team. In the end she knew they needed him. His power may be unknown, but his skill with a sword was great, and he was strong. The way he carried the blade with ease and shared information on the creatures showed he was willing to aid them here.

" What is your price for helping us in our mission?"

Dark sheathed his sword. " As I said before I want free. I know I will be for his shadow. But i am also a person. A solid being like all of you, I deserve to try and be out in the world. I don't want to be trapped in a dark water world. I may have been used for evil uses and I may have dark moments in my behavior but I am still a person. All I ask is a chance to be that."

His words rang with truth and sincerity. Zelda looked at the other waiting to see if they would disapprove. No one did, they all knew what she knew. Dark could be their ace in this fight.

They needed every advantage they could have on their side.

" What is your answer, Princess Zelda?" Dark stood waiting.

" Yes. But you are to never betray us- I will take care of you myself."

" I expect nothing less from you."

" Is there anyplace to make a camp for the night in this murky place?" Midna asked.

Dark nodded, gesturing toward the eastern area and lead the way. The group followed, looking out for an ambush or any sign of an attack waiting for them. They came to solid ground after about half an hour of walking. They came to a large cabin, Dark opened the door and allowed them to enter first.

" You live here?" Lana questioned.

" Yes. It was abandoned. I think a large family lived her considering all the rooms. You all my pick where you wish to sleep. All the room come with a room to wash up and down here is the entertaining area and the kitchen is through there. It is stocked. It is still a good time to till sun up, rest while you can." Dark took his leave upstairs.

Lana waited till he was out of sight to say anything. " Okay this is a bad idea. We have no idea if he is really going to do anything for us in our mission."

" She is right. he was trapped in the Water Temple my people protect and he is now here in a swamp? He shouldn't have been able to ever escape even when Link defeated him." Ruto stated her facts.

" But what if he really can help us locate Link if Lana's magic grows weak and we can't track Cia?" Darunia spoke up.

They all but Zelda and Midna spoke in the questioning of their comrade. Their questions and concerns were not unfounded, but they were also wrong about him. Zelda knew she had made the right call.

" You did good, princess."

Zelda looked at Midna confused.

" They forget, I am from a realm of complete darkness. I can tell if someone is truly dark or not. And Dark is trying to be different that his days in the Water Temple. He is wants to be himself. Even with his attachment to Link. You were wise."

Midna's words gave Zelda the confidence she hadn't known was missing. She knew this was the team that would rescue her love and get him back to her. To all of them. Her prayer was that Link would hold on till they got there. He had too.


	6. Dark Affiars

Link stood on his feet looking out the window into the blackness that was all around. No sun no moon. Not even a glimmer of a star shined in the black sky. Looking down at his wrist he saw his blood dried and the cuts from trying to get the damn cuffs off. He had one last option left to him and he was hating himself for even considering it- but he had no weapons, none of his magic items or even his shield. This option was a last resort and it had finally came to it. He had been in here for at least a full twenty-four hours and that was enough for him. He wanted out of the hell he was in. Cia would be in here any moment to try and seduce him and he knew that would be his chance to allow her to believe she had finally won him over or at least weakened his resolve to escape. Only he was even more determined. He had faced off many dangerous enemies and this was no different.

As if on cue, the door opened and Cia came in wearing a even more revealing dress then before. Her breast were barely covered, her heels clicked on the stone floor as she made her way over to him at the window. Her white hair still pulled back from her face with a small gem. In her hands was a small tray of food, for him no doubt to eat from her hand. He heard his stomach growl, he knew he had been here for at least a few days and been refusing food from her. Cia placed the tray on the table that was next to the window he was standing at, lifting a strawberry to his lips. Link took a deep breath before biting the piece of fruit from her fingers.

Cia smiled, stepping closer to him. " It seems your stomach finally won over." She moved her free hand between his legs cupping him roughly. Link nearly jumped out of his skin feeling her touching him. His stomach in knots allowing her too. He felt her fingers moving along him. He felt her hands then pushing him toward the bed making the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed pushing him on his back as she climbed on top of him.

Link took advantage of her then, flipping her on her back on the bed, causing her to gasp. Her face blushing red. He felt his heartache for the pain it was feeling. He took her hands in his. Oh Zelda… please forgive me for this. Link lowed his head and kissed her, moving his still chained hands over her head.

Cia felt his lips move with hers, soft and slow. She went to left her hands only to find them tied with the thick bed sheet. " What are you doing?"

" I am getting the hell out of here." Link got up, leaving her on the bed alone.

Cia yanked and yanked on the sheets. Tears falling from her eyes as anger rose. " No! You are mine!" Cia vanished from the room. Standing now on the very top of her castle she let out a screeching noise. Her purple eyes flashed red for a moment as a evil smile crept on her face.

Link stopped as the a very loud piercing noise reached down the hallway. What the hell could make a sound like that? Getting back to running as fast as his feet would take him. He had to find the exit. Now. The piercing loud scream got even louder, making the point of pain to his ears. But he never stopped moving.

I am getting out of here. I don't care what she tries and pulls I am getting back home.

Determination drove him to keep going. He had a home and a woman he was going to get back too. Nothing was going to stop him. Coming up to a door he rammed it open with his shoulder first and kept going, stopping as he came to a divided hallway he looked and had to decided. Left or right. The loud ear piercing scream got even louder. Link turned to get a glimpse of the monster and he saw it. It was a ReDead Knight. But it looked different.

The similar mummy like monster stalked toward him with its very large sword. The blade being dragged across the floor brought back memories of how hoard the dead bastards were to fight. But it was glowing red and purple. The strange power seemed to be going in and out of the monsters body.

Looking at his bound hands he knew he didn't stand a chance. Damn it all. He made it this far he wasn't about to get caught.

 _Get outside._

Link almost stopped running, but didn't dare. The voice was dark and distant. But familiar _. Just hurry and get outside that monster is on you ass._

Link picked up the pace looking for a way out down the long endless hallway. Finally after what seemed to be forever he saw a window with the moon piercing through the dark clouds, taking a deep breath he jumped up and went straight out the window. Breaking through the glass cutting his legs and his left arm. Rolling to the ground he ran into the forest.

Cia came up to the window and glared out through the broken glass. Waving her arm she cast her creature away for the time being. " I will keep you here. Even you don't want me, I will make you mine. Be sure of that hero."

Link sank against a tree catching his breath. He had to have at least ran ten miles making sure to put some distance between him and Cia. This may be her world but he wasn't about to stay here.

 _Walk over to the water. Hurry._

Link hesitated. A voice on his head was never a good sign. Especially if the voice was giving you orders.

Get your ass over here. I don't have time to keep this connection open. So if you want out of here get over here and look into the water.

Link got up and walked slowly over to the dark red lake, getting on his knees and looking at his reflection. Well now what? He was here, what was he suppose to be- Link looked closer as the water started to ripple to life. His eyes grew wide and then snapped together. " You."

Dark smiled back and laughed. " Yeah me. Bet you never expected my help."

" No really. I knew that voice was familiar. Why are you helping me?"

" No reason. I just get to be free for aiding in your rescue. Your girl seems to really want you back. No to mention all the friends you seem to have. They are all with her."

Zelda? How the hell would he know anything about her? And he knew a few friends that would be traveling with the princess. No doubt Darunia was one of them What was he playing at?

" No games. Look I know of one way to get you out but you have to wait till sun up. I will get everyone up before dawn and get them to this lake on this side. This lake and the one you are by are connected somehow. So this may be our chance to free you."

" But Cia will come back over there if she knows I am back to my world."

Dark smiled. " Then we fight her. I want my freedom."

And Link wanted to return home and be with his princess. Even seeing his friends would be a great thing sight to him. Not knowing if this was a trick or not, he knew it was his chance to get home. He had to take it.

" Well?" Dark asked.

" See you at dawn, Dark."

Dark nodded and cut the connection. Sinking to his knees he began breathing heavy. He had kept the connection to Link going for far too long. Using his powers he flashed himself back to his room, slowly rising to his feet he felt someone standing behind him. Wiping his face with his hand he turned to see Lana. Her arms crossed. She looked different with her hair down and her blue-purple eyes glaring at him. He actually found her attractive. Keeping his smile to himself he leaned back on the windowsill and stared back at her. " Can I help you, witch?"

Her glared became a scowl. " It's Lana. And I want to know what your endgame is. This isn't just about freedom. It's more then that, and I want to know of you are going to harm everyone else because of it. We are not to be pawns in your game we are on a serious mission."

Dark burst out laughing. Man this girl had some balls. He liked that. Waving his hand he used black water to shut the door. Lana looked over her shoulder, turning back to face him she gasped ash he was upon her. Pushing her against his door, Dark, leaned his head down licking her neck biting hard. Lana gave a scream which was muffled by his hand. " I know this mission is important, yet you seem to keep thinking you control everything."

" What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me."

" Well you see I can't do that."

Lana blushed and her breath came in short pants as she felt his hand slowly move between her legs moving her skirt up. His fingers playing hot on her skin. Why wasn't she pulling away? Why did she find him alluring? He was a complete and utter asshole and a bastard, yet she didn't want him to stop making her body feeling the way he was. He was making her body burn. But she didn't know him. He had to stop.

" Stop." Lana said through her heavy pants. Knowing her voice gave her away.

" You don't want me too. I don't either." Dark bite her ear hard before he pressed his body up against hers claiming her mouth is a deep hard kiss. A kiss that meant he wasn't stopping. Lana found herself kissing him back, not understanding why but she wanted him. Not even knowing each other for even twenty-four hours, she felt the desire as she felt how large he was against her.

Dark continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking back to his bed sitting back as the back of his knees came into contact with the bed frame. Lifting her up for a moment he sucked on her left breast through her top as he opened his pants to free himself. Her gasps gave him pleasure. Her body was already dripping wet and hot. He bit down on her nipple as his hand reached up to roll her right breast in his hand. He lowered her down just enough for her to feel the tip of him.

Lana stiffened gripping his shoulders with her hands. His mouth and hands felt so good, yes she wanted to feel him but she was scared out of her mind.

" What is it?"

Lana looked into his crimson eyes, then looked away, pushing herself off his lap. Only he stopped her.

" No. We both started this. I won't force you to be with me, you haven't rejected me yet."

" This is not rejection. It's nothing like that at all. I just-" Lana just looked away.

" You have never been with a man before? Right?"

She nodded.

Dark gripped the nape of her neck with his hand and brought her down for a hot kiss. Lana lost in the kiss didn't notice his grip in her waist tightened. He yanked her down hard, making her take him all the way into her body. Lana screamed against his lips as he kept her there with a fiercely tight grip. She felt him inside, hard, long and tight. Her body burned for the sharp piercing pain.

Dark pulled back slowly. Looking up into her eyes. Tears swam in them.

" You bastard." Lana spat out as the tears ran down her face.

Dark started moving under her holding her in his lap. Starting out slow and then picking up the pace as he heard her breathing change from the sensations she was feeling. She was now clenching at his shirt with her hands and her face in his back. Carefully he flipped her on the bed on her back and pounded even faster into her body.

Lana wrapped one of her legs around his waist as her hand gripped the back of his shirt while the other gripped the blanket under her. Her body felt as if it was about to explode from the sensations and pressure from his body. She heard his breathing getting heavier and rougher. Then she felt it. Her body had reached its peak and a rush of hot heat and explosion of pleasure ripped through her , gripping tight around him. Dark was right with her, his body erupted and poured itself into her hot scorching channel.

Dark lay over her breathing heavy, He looked at her after several minutes. Her eyes were closed as her breathing became slower, she opened them to look at him.

" I didn't expect this." she said.

" Me either. But I couldn't stop. Get some rest, witch. I have a plan to get the princess her prince back."

" What you do?"

Dark nodded. "Rest. You will need it."

Lana didn't bother arguing she just feel right to sleep where she was. Dark even to get a wet rag and came back to clean her up. He had taken her innocence yet she didn't scold him for it. He was attracted to her for some unknown reason to him. He never wanted someone like this before. Being in solitude did that too you, but he had been with women before. He had once tried to live near the town and found a few women who had taken his interest.

But not like her.

Wiping the blood from her legs and himself, he stood at the window and looked at the lake. In a few short hours he would be being that hero back, and getting his freedom.


	7. Love or Death

Everyone was gathered around Dark in a circle while he stood in the middle of the lake. His eyes locked on Lana, thinking of her in his arms gave him a strange feeling in his chest. As much as he wanted to feel her again he had to focus. This was a one time deal if he planned to pull this off.

" Are you sure this will bring him back?" Zelda asked. She had been more than ready to give this idea a try, only she was a bit sceptical about it. It was a long forgotten ritual magic that had not been used in years.

Dark nodded. " Trust me, all you guys have to do is call on your magic and surround me with it. This lake is full of magic and is one of the few connections to different planes."

" So I could get to my world with this lake?" Midna questioned him.

" No. Your world is far too complex for this lake. I couldn't have made a connection with Link if it wasn't for me being his shadow, and the fact that this lake has magic in it means Cia knew about it herself. If she was to create another world there had to be a shadow of something to mirror that world. Hence the magic lake."

" Oh I see. It's a reflection of this world." Daruina spoke out.

" Exactly." Dark said. The water began to ripple at his feet, black and red magic spiraled around his body. His eyes grew bright, glowing bright red. He increased the amount of magic. " Alright, we need to do this now, so everyone unleashed as much power as you can and add it to mine so I can open the portal. Lana you then reach in and get Link back in this world."

" Why me?"

" You are Cia's other half, only you can negate her control on any barrier that may be in place to keep other out."

Well that made sense. Releasing her magic she stood at Dark's back. One by one everyone released their magic. The mixing of magic and strength was overwhelming. Dark grunted as he felt the rush of it all around him as he began to open the barrier.

Link watched as the moon fell and then rose again as if it was the sun. This place- world or whatever it was not normal. He had fallen asleep for at least an hour and then was on his guard all night and now into the morning. Cia was not going to give up on having him for herself. Thinking back to when Cia had first ever attacked him and his allies she had been being controlled by Ganondorf and then she still went on her own to try and capture him. Even almost killing him. Yet even defeating her and Lana regaining control of her dark half, Cia still seemed to carry those feelings deep inside. Only if she could see he had no feelings toward her. Looking to the lake she saw it was just as still as before. Had he made the wrong decision to trust Dark? By the three goddesses he hoped not. Several loud ear piercing screams came all at once. Link covered his ears instantly and closed his eyes. It was the ReDead Knight, he was sure of it.

Just as he opened his eyes he saw the lake bubble. Was that Dark? Or a monster waiting to fight. As he stood to approach the water he was slammed back by a gigantic sword. Coughing from the impact on his back as she sat up on kees, he saw Cia holding the Master Sword. A ReDead Knight by her side. She tossed it to him. He looked at her confused." You plan to kill me? With your dead soldiers?"

" No, my love. But I will kill Lana once she comes through that barrier. If you want her life to be spared you will stay here. If not, I will leave my friend here to stop you from aiding her."

How did she know about what they had planned for him to return home? Damn. He was so close and she even gave him his sword back- still a huge confusion. But it didn't matter he was getting out of this place. If he had to fight, so be it. Nothing was going to stop him.

Light and magic blasted through the water. The ReDead Knight made a scream and stepped back the light blinding it. This was his chance, moving low to the ground Link dashed forward and then rolled to dodge the blast Cia sent after him.

" Link!" Lana came up through the barrier and threw her hands out causing the lake to freeze.

Link ran as fast as he could reaching the lake he fell hard as his foot collided with ice. Getting up and holding tight onto his sword he ran as fast as possible to Lana and gripped her hand.

" No!" Cia blasted a mirage of magic blasts. Not wanting either to get away.

Lana pulled Link to her sending a wave of magic to the others signaling they were ready to come back. Lana gasped as she looked above them. Link looked quickly and saw Cia come straight for them, moving quickly he turned and held his sword up as her hand back down at them with a spell that clashed in all directions against the blade. Link struggled against the strength of the spell, she was putting everything into it to stop them from leaving. Lana felt the magic tugging on her body. Wrapping her arm around Link's waist they were yanked through the barrier.

" No! Damn you all!" Cia screamed as the barrier closed.

Slamming into cold icy water, Link went to get on his feet only to be slammed right back on his rear end. Tight gripping arms threatened to tear his head from his neck but as he felt warm tears and smelled the fresh air and felt the sunlight on his skin he didn't need to ask who it was. Only one woman felt this good against his body. Reaching up into her hair he pulled back and looked in her brilliant sapphire eyes.

" Don't ever leave my side ever again. Ever." the sobs broke through Zelda's voice .

" Never. God I missed you more then you can imagine." Link pulled her closer, taking her lips with his. Kissing her over and over. HIs heart pounding so hard and fast. Feeling his body grow heavy, he fell back into the water.

Zelda pulled him in her arms looking at him more worried than she had been before." Link. Link talk to me!" She placed her ear on his chest and heard his heart. It was beating. Oh thank all three Goddess for that blessing.

" His body is tired. I don't think he got much rest being in that other dimension. In a way it was a dream realm. Which really has no lapse of time. Cia controlled that whole place, which allowed her to control what he saw and heard. He may have never slept considering he had no idea where he was. Being the Hero of Time and all, he had to be careful." Dark said sitting on his knees.

Darunia walked over and picked lInk up in his arms, turned and walked back to the cabin. Zelda right along with him.

Lana helped Dark to his feet. She could tell his legs and body were about to give out right from under him His body had taken a toll by absorbing all the magic from everyone and then using to open and close the barrier opening. He was far more powerful then he let on before. She wondered what else he was capable of.

Cia watched from the glassy water of the lake. That damn bastard. Link's shadow was just as annoying as hers. Watching them together made her anger and jealousy grow. They seemed so close. Watching as Lana held tight to Dark Cia saw exactly what she wanted with Link. How dare her other half get what she has been desiring for so long.

The darkness rose within her. The hate, the pure evil she had deep in her heart just grew and grew even more. No it wasn't fair. It was not fair!

No. This was not going to happen Lana was not allowed to be happy. She had sealed Cia away and kept her from having the happiness she wanted with the only man she ever wanted. So if she couldn't have what she wanted…. Neither could Lana.

She would have Link. Or she will kill him. And in doing so would kill his shadow.

Cia walked away from the lake, planning out her new way to gain Link's heart or his death.


	8. Truth, Love and Blood

Zelda placed the Master sword carefully over in the corner of her room as Link slept. Moving to side beside him on the bed she moved the stray hairs from his face. Having him back thrilled her more then anything, she just wished he had never had to be in that place. What had Cia done to him? Why couldn't she just allow him peace? Her obsession with Link was growing even far more out of hand then the first time. How far was she willing to go for this one man? But Zelda knew the answer to that question. Because she herself would have done anything to get him back. Link was her heart and Cia would never have him. Not as long as she was around.

Link groaned as he turned to lay on his side. Opening his eyes he saw her. Her deep sapphire eyes looking back at him with love and concern. Most of all-love. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, he saw she had taken away her armor and was left with a simple light pink dress trimmed with gold. That was his princess. Simple never over the top. Without thinking he reached up with his hand gripping her behind the neck pulling her over him kissing her. Ravaging her mouth. Hearing her gasp with shock. Locking her to him with his arms around of her waist, keeping her so close that she could feel him pressing against her thigh.

" Link- this is not-" her words were brought to a halt as he flipped her on the bed on her back, his tongue moving against hers. Many times they had stopped each other from being together. Link even had stopped so many times when the craving hit him so hard he never wanted to shame the one person he loved the most with his craving. But now… now he had to show her he needed her in this way. He had to show her she was the one he need.

Kissing Cia had broken his heart and his honor to his princess and he the battle with Cia was not over. She wouldn't stop. So just once… even just today he wanted to be with her. But he also knew her heart?

Breaking the kiss, placing his forehead on hers looking at her. " Zelda- I ...I was in a situation where I felt I had to.." grinding his teeth he pulled away from her.

Feeling his pain and guilt, Zelda slowly got up from the bed. Turning him to face her she wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. She was must shoulder then him so she felt so small as he wrapped his arms around her. She just waited. Waited for him to say what he needed. He had been through hell and whatever had happened he felt as if he had no choice. So no matter what she would be there for him.

Running his fingers through her hair, his heart pounding heavy. He gave a sigh and finally said what he needed to say, " Please forgive him for my dis honor to our relationship. I was in a no win situation and had no idea what to do. To escape the room i had been held in a briefly gave Cia what she wanted." Stopping he gave himself a minute to breathe.

Zelda looked up at him then showing him she was ready to hear what he had to say when he was ready to say it.

Taking a deep breathe he spoke, " I seduced her long enough to get away. I kissed her… I touched her. Please forgive me for betraying you."

The truth hurt. No doubt there was a shot to her heart hearing that come from him. Yet the guilt and the pain he was feeling topped hers. She could tell without a doubt he never wanted to do any of that. " How can I be upset with you? You came back to me, came back to our friends. I saw the way she tricked with with a fake image me. I saw it and I knew you never one would betray me. And I still believe that to this moment."

Pulling her arm away from his back she reached and touched his face. " You had to do something that I know you never do unless you had no choice. No betrayal was done. Not to us."

Reaching her hands down she gripped the bottom of his shirt pulling it away from his body. Doing the same to her dress, revealing nothing was underneath. Placing her hands on his pants then taking them off, her eyes never leaving his. He never once stopped her from removing his clothing or hers, taking his hand she walked back to the bed with him in tow.

" I have wanted this with you just as much as you have with me. Never once did I think it would be in a place like this after something this intense. But I almost lost you. And I will be damned if I do not have this with you just once. I know you feel the same."

Damn it all this woman knew him so well. Leaning down on the bed with her , Link kissed her gently. Showing her the tenderness and deep need for her he had. Kneeling above her he kept kissing her feeling her body under his, running his hand over her silky skin. Her lips soft and smooth under his. He had kissed her hundred times but this was different. He didn't care why but for once he and she had finally come together and decided this. After they had just been through they- were not going to take any chances.

She felt his fingers moving over her side moving over hip making her move on the bed. The sensation of the tips of his fingers playing on her skin was causing her mind to spin. He left her lips to trail kisses along her jaw to her neck, lingering on her skin with his teeth and tongue. Zelda felt her body moving on its own under him, her body shaking. His hands were now trailing up her sides to her breast, rolling them together in his palms. Her nipples hard. She moaned as she felt his mouth close over the right nipple while his hand continued to play with the left.

Link felt her body under him. Hearing her breathing change and her moans from her lips were causing his body to grow even harder. His taste for her even grew more intense. Knowing her wanted more he gave a slow tug on her nipple and lick you breast he went lower and get even more between her legs, looking at her most intimate and private area of her body. Lowering his head he took her into his mouth. Licking and nipping with his teeth.

Zelda gripped the blanket with her hands leaning up on her arms to watch him toying with her body. She had never seen anything like it. His mouth was pure wicked sin on her body. She felt the hot heat leaking from her body and he just went all out on her most intimate and sensitive area of her body and gave her pleasure beyond anything she could have possibly known. His tongue stabbed deep as his hands gripped her hips in his hands causing her to throw her bed bed and bite her lip to hold back the scream.

If she screamed she knew the others would come and see what was going on. She didn't want this to end. The pleasure was so amazing. He was even more amazing. Suddenly he stopped, getting up closer to her, " I am sorry to stop but I can't last much more. I want you so much."

" I'm yours. Just as you are mine. I want to feel deep inside." Leaning forward she kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. Wrapping her arms around his neck she continued to kiss him as she felt his arms move under her back as he got even closer to her.

Link pulled her up making her wrap her legs around him as he got up on his knees on the bed pulling her down onto him as he pushed up. Zelda felt her body burn and hurt as he moved into her. She bit his shoulder as he continued to move. It hurt more than she thought.

" Are you ready for me baby? If I hurt you tell me to stop. I don't want to ever hurt you."

" I'm alright." She held him tighter kissing his neck.

Link held her tighter around her waist, his other arm skimming up her back his hand on the back of her neck pulling her back to face him, kissing her deeply as he pushed up into her and broke through her innocence. Her grip grew tighter for a moment and then relaxed as her body grew use to his. He was large. Thick and long and deep inside her. He began to move slowly back and forth holding her to him. Kissing her still.

Link felt her body gripping tighter and tighter. The fire they had created began to grow hotter and burn. They pulled back looking at each other. Nothing felt better then the love of his life in his arms. Being with her the way he had wanted for so long. He pulled her mouth back to his because her had too. He had to kiss her over and over.

Holding his face in her hands Zelda felt her body grow even tighter and then as his body continued to move within hers. Kissing him back her breathing became even more ragged against his lips then it had before, kissing him deeper she felt herself come against him. Link felt her body release and his reacted to hers. He couldn't hold back anymore, her hot tight body erupted deep inside her. Groaning against her lips he lowered them both slowly to the bed. Holding her close. Rolling him on his back. Zelda laid on top of him laying her head on his shoulder.

" Well I am not sure that counts for resting but I will say this. You were amazing."

Link laughed kissing her head. Laying back he held her to him. Never wanting to let go. " Are you feeling alright?"

" Of course. I couldn't have asked for anything better. But I do think I will soak in that bathtub. Care to join me?"

Link got up with her going to the nice washroom in the room. The room was large and had a simple tub and washbowl. A large mirror hung on the wall. Link closed the curtains to the window as they got the water to the temperature they wanted. Climbing in Link offered his hand, which Zelda took sitting in the tub with her back against his chest. They took turns washing each other. Indulging here and there while making sure nothing was missed. Drying off and getting back to the room to gather their clothes a knock came at the door.

Zelda threw on on dress as Link got his pants on. Opening the door they saw Lana. " I'm sorry to bother you both but Dark and Ruto made everyone something to eat. Are you feeling any better?"

" Yes, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without any of you." Link said pulling on his shirt.

" I am glad just come down when you guys are -" Lana stopped as she saw the Master Sword floating next to the wall.

" What the hell?" Link walked up to it slowly, it rose went more.

Black energy seeped from the blade. This was bad. Very bad. The sword moved on its own. Waving erratically stopping. What the hell was going on?

The sword then moved to a horizontal angle and vanished then rammed itself into Lana's body causing blood to spill.


	9. Back into the Mirror World

Cia clutched her chest as she saw Lana fall to the ground with the sword in her chest through her mirror. The pain was far more than she had first thought it would be. Laughing as she saw everyone gather around her and in the hall she reached out her hand toward Lana through the mirror itself. Releasing her dark magic.

Dark pulled Lana in his lap up against his chest as the sword pulled itself from her body. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. The Master Sword was moving on its own. Then it just fell to the floor and the magic around it dispelled. What the hell was going on? The blood ran from her chest then stopped. Her body was then engulfed in dark magic light and then vanished.

" No! " Dark screamed.

Evil laughter came through the room as did an opening through the middle of the room. They all saw Cia holding her chest. Breathing heavy with a grin on her face that told them all she had them where she wanted them. Lana them appeared at Cia's feet. She looked lifeless.

" You bitch! Give her back." Dark Rushed toward her only to be forced back as he reached the opening.

Link caught him and helped steady him. What was Cia doing? Why couldn't she just let anything go? Why couldn't she allow any of them any peace? She was becoming far beyond annoying and even more desperate to get what she wanted.

" This on you Link. You Lead me on. Tricked me. So now I want a trade. Lana for you. If you want your friend back- You give me you. You have till tomorrow morning to make your choice."

Then she was gone.

Dark screamed again and punched the wall creating a huge hole. His knuckles had blood and many small cuts on them. He punched the wall again and again. Ruto stopped him, grabbing his hands. " This is not helping Lana or you. All you are doing is injuring yourself. We will stop her and get Lana back."

Dark just glared at the Zora princess as he felt his body calm down. Moving through the small group he went out of the cabin.

Link stood for a moment. All of this sinking in. He was pissed that his friend of taken but he didn't want to break a house. Something was going on between Dark and Lana. He watched Darunia and Midna clean up the mess. He turned to see Zelda looking at him. As if knowing what he was thinking she nodded to him. Link smiled at her, quickly picking up the Master Sword and going on to find Dark. Opening the door, he walked out looking around for his shadow. He saw him standing by the lake. Walking up to him he saw Dark looking over his shoulder at him.

" I don't need you to tell me I overreacted. I know I did."

" If it was the woman I was falling in love with I would have been the same way too. Hell if she had taken Zelda from me I would have done exactly what you did."

Dark looked at him a bit shocked then laughed. Of course he would know. They were the same person. Link was his other half and he was Link's. Looking down at his hands he saw the blood and the scratches. How how it happened? When did he start falling from a woman he knew nothing about.

 _Well I did already have sex with her._

Dark didn't really know the answer but he was falling in love with her. And he wanted her back. But he wanted to know something. Looking at Link he decided to ask his question. " Why is Cia obsessed with you?"

" Honestly she was lonely. When She and Lana shared the same body a part of Lana grew to want love and a partner. I became for point of attraction. Yet my heart already belonged to another. So all this and even before you might as well said a war broke out because of her because she was going beyond everything to get her hands on me and gain control over a kingdom she had no rights too."

Being alone. Dark understood that. But damn. He wouldn't cause a use deal if no one wanted him. As much as he wanted that as well he would try and force someone to be with him. But now that he felt the way he did for Lana he had hopes she did as well. Once he got her back in his arms he was going to tell her. It was way too fast and he knew that but he couldn't stop the feeling he was feeling inside.

" I don't want to involve the others in my plan. Just you." Link admitted.

Dark looked at him. What the hell was he planning? " Well this has to be bad if you are not involving your friends."

" I don't want them to get hurt. I know you don't either, and I know you want Lana back more than anything. She is my friend and I want to help her."

Dark saw he was serious. " What do you have in mind?"

" You open the portal again and we go. You close it as fast as you can so none can follow us. We then go find Lana and stop Cia."

" Pretty much a suicide mission you do know that right?"

Link nodded.

" All right then. Let's go. I don't plan to wait till tomorrow."

" I didn't either. Can you open the portal alone?" Link said as he gripped the Master Sword in his hand.

" Yeah. But it will be much harder without the others help. Just give me a few minutes."

Link gripped his sword even more. Hopefully everyone would understand. He was the reason all this was happening and he would be damn if they danged into this even more. And he would never forgive himself if he allowed Lana to suffer. He had to help her no matter the cost.

Midna helped Ruto pick up the empty plates as they left two plates of food for Link and Dark. Darunia looked up from his plate of rocks to see Zelda playing with her food. " Princess. I know this is a very silly question to ask at this moment due to the events earlier but are you alright?"

Was she? She finally got Link back thinking just for a little while Cia would back the hell off and let them all be. And now Lana was gone and unless Link gave himself up Lana would be trapped with Cia forever. They all knew Lana had been wounded but unless Cia wanted to die she wouldn't allow Lana to die as they were connected. Before she could answer Darunia a huge blast of energy came from the lake.

" What the hell is that?" Midna rushed over to the window. " Those idiots!"

" What is going on?" Ruto asked Following everyone outside.

Everyone ran as the portal opened as Link and Dark were about to step through. Rushing after them they all rushed through the water, right out of arm's reach a large water cage trapped them all.

" Link what are you doing?" Zelda yelled out.

" Both of you are being stupid!" Midna screamed at them.

" You can't take Cia on just the two of you. You will need us as backup! You both know that!" Darunia contributed to everyone yelling at them.

" We all care about Lana. We want to help her as well. Let us help you!" Ruto said as she tried to counterattack Dark's water cage.

Link looked at them all. " I am sorry everyone. Please forgive us for this." Link and Dark where then gone. The portal closed behind them . The cage then turned back into water. They all stood and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Dark and Link had just left them all to go into a battle they had no chance of winning alone.

How could they help them if they couldn't get to them?


	10. Removal

Pain jabbed over and over in her chest. Coughing and cringing in pain, Lana opened her eyes. Her surroundings were dark and damp. She felt the water against her knees. Trying to move she noticed she was restrained by chains around her wrist holding her above her head in the middle of the room. Yanking on the chains she looked up. The chains went so high into the darkness she couldn't even see how far up the roof was. Looking around she saw light coming from a open window with nothing but blackness she knew exactly where she was. She was in the mirror world that Cia created. The sound of a door slamming open and hitting the wall made Lana look straight ahead as she saw the sorceress herself her mask was removed from her face, showing her anger in her purple eyes.

Cia walked in the room, rage following every step she took stopping right in front of her prisoner. She got down her knees lifting her hand grabbing Lana's neck. Digging her nails deep drawing blood. Pulling her nails away leaving scratch mark. " You are a little tramp. What the hell makes you think you can have someone when I can't? You can't have your hero if I can't keep mine."

" I never meant to get involved with anyone." Lana said. The scratch marks stung.

Cia raised her hand and slapped her. Hard.

Lana felt blood pool in her mouth, spitting it out she looked up at Cia.

Cia grew even more angry as she saw the fire in Lana's eyes. She was not giving up. Her will be get free seemed to be growing. No. She had plans for her other half. " You will remain here till I return. I have a shield up to stop you from any type of magic you use. Guards are outside your wonderful room." Getting up and close to Lana she grinned. " Soon you will be nothing and you and I will never be together again."

Lana didn't like her wicked tone. She was up to something and it was not good. Really not good. Not even saying another single word Lana just stared back at her other half. Cia got up and walked away slamming the door behind her. Lana struggled with the chains and yanked and pulled. As she did magic energy came down and shocked her entire body. Causing her to scream in pain.

Cia stood outside the door and just smiled. Soon so very soon She and Lana would never have to be just one person- but she was going to make sure only one of the was left.

Breathing heavy and finally just staying still, Lana grunted and flinched as she felt the pain in her body each time she moved even and inch. Damn this sucked. None of this was making sense to her. If she was after Link- which of course she was her obsession too her far beyond anything.

Why did she plan to do with her? Nothing good that was for sure. But I really don't want to die in this hell hole. I want to be with…..

Dark.

No, that was a stupid thought. She barely knew the guy. Yet that night…. His touch. His kisses. His entire being drew her to him. She never thought herself drawn to the bad boy type yet, there he was. With his deep red eyes and that smile that made her want to know what was going on in his head. Hell he had made a great plan to get Link out of this world and she had used magic on a level she never could reach- considering some of that was black magic.

Yanking on the chains she screamed as she cut even deeper in her skin. Taking a deep breath she yanked again. At the same time gathering as much magic as she could and she blasted the chain. Hissing as she felt the pain on her skin as the magic collided with her skin. Looking she saw the blood. Resting for only a second she got up and did the same to the door that she had the chains. Then she remembered something. Cia said she had placed shields to prevent her magic yet she was able to use her magic. And no guards.

What was going on?

No waiting for a chance for her to get spotted she took of running down the halls. She felt dark magic being gathered as she continued down the long halls. They all seemed so endless. Stopping around a corner as she heard guards creeping in the hall. Holding her breath she stood still. Her hands still bound in chains she knew she had to avoid combat as much as she could. Without much movement she was no good to herself. Plus she felt her magic level had dropped considerably being locked up in this world.

The guards passed by her not even noticing. Lana moved slowly down the hall again getting closer to the dark magic. Every step she took was getting harder for her to take. The magic was having an effect on her body. Lana reached out with her hands and held onto the stone doorway as her body grew heavy. Even her eyes were wanting to close. Taking heavy steps in the room so saw an altar made of magic.

What in the world- Then Lana knew. She had to get out of here. Now. Turning she stopped as Cia stood in her way.

" Oh sweetie, did you really think I was going to let you leave?" Raising her hand she blasted Lana back to the altar. Lana was then trapped in the vortex of the magic .

Lana screamed again as the magic felt as if it was ripping her apart from the inside out.

" Cia! Stop! Once you do this spell you can't go back. I have never wanted to kill you. You kill me you will die too!"

Cia got up to the altar and smiled. " Ah but you see I have found a loophole. I can not only use this spell to kill but to take life energy away from someone. And I plan to suck you dry. They will find nothing but your lifeless body here on this floor."

They?

" Oh you didn't know? Oh of course I did block your ability to sense your man. You see Dark and Link are here. They have came to get you back. But you see… They aren't leaving here either."


	11. Double Nightmares

The portal splashing closed behind them, Dark and Link walked out . Dark fell to his knees in the water, his body shaking and ready to collapse. Link knelt next to him quickly. Looking at his shadow he saw the strain opening that portal had been. He remembered all the times he had fought enemies he had put a lot on himself and himself alone. How many time did he push himself to get his mission done? He knew what Dark was feeling as his body was shaking and trying to preserve as much energy and strength as possible. Maybe it had not been the best choice to have him to that to himself.

" Don't take pity on me. I knew the risk." Dark said getting up on his feet. His legs giving out on him.

Link caught him quickly. Taking Dark's arm over his shoulders and helping him walk. " It's not pity." Link guided them toward the castle that Cia had created for herself. If any one he felt pity for it was Cia herself. She had chosen a path of selfishness and her own darkness grew for her to wallow in. Which in her doing this caused everyone he knew even more pain. This would stop. For tonight was the final battle with her.

The clouds and showed the moon that Link never really show while being held prisoner. The dim light gave them a better look at the very large doors, looking up he could see a broken window. At least three floors up he wanted to know how in the hell he even managed to stay alive from jumping that high. As they stood on the small bridge toward the doors of the castle, the doors flung open. Link taking a step back, keeping Dark up as well. Waiting for something to happen. Several minutes passed, nothing happened.

Was it a trap?

Dark reached his free hand out, throwing a orb blast at the opening. Purple lighting came from all over in the doorway. " Force field. We have to find another way in."

" No way to climb in. She probably already casted a spell to make it where the windows are no option." Link looked and then looked down at his feet. The water flowing in the moat lead under the castle. Moving along with the moat, they came halfway around the castle and saw the opening under the castle. No bars. Not even a gate around it.

" She left it open for us." Dark said.

" I agree. You up for this?"

Dark pulled away from Link and struggled to stand but only for a moment. He got in the moat, walking to the opening. Link followed him. The water then shifted, a whirlpool forming around Dark. Leaving Link to stand in a waterless moat.

" Dark!"

The water started to change shape into a sphere. Only it then began to evaporate. Dark was then dropped from the air. Landing on his feet he stood and looked up. " That's the best you got? A little water isn't going to stop me." Dark moved to the entrance, blasting it open even more. He motioned for Link to follow him. They both entered into which seemed to be a hidden hallway. Making their way up the steps slowly, wanting to avoid any traps. Both had their swords ready for anyone or anything to come at them. They stopped at the top of the stairs as they felt dark energy flowing strong throughout the halls.

What was causing it?

Walking they came to a divined hallway. One going left, the other going right. They both stood in front of the path they were going to take and looked at each other. Only giving each other a nod as they headed down the unknown halls.

Link walked with caution. His shield in one hand with the master sword in the other. He knew nothing about this place was as it seemed so being on his guard was all he could do. But part of his was deeply worried for both Lana and Dark. He had no idea what Cia had been doing to Lana. Nothing good was all he knew. Halting as he came to a very large bright red door. Slowly moving forward the door opened with every step he took, as he got up to the door it was now fully open. Taking caution he stepped into the room and stood with shock.

He was in the royal castle garden in Hyrule. People were gathered all around. Link even saw Darunia and Princess Ruto up front with Minda. Eyes were on him, he went raise his sword and saw it was gone as was his shield. Then he saw his clothes had changed to a royal wedding attire. Walking up to the altar she took the hand of his bride, Zelda. Dressed far more beautiful then he had ever seen he just stared. As he began to tell her how amazing she looked a continues thud came from behind him. Looking toward the crowd he saw everyone falling down to the ground.

Next was his friends.

Link went to check on them and he noticed something. They weren't breathing. Their lifeless eyes sent chills through his body. What is going on? What sickness could cause everyone to drop to their death?

Panic rising, Link then moved to take Zelda in his arms. As he reached out to her a sword was stabbed through her chest. Blood ran everywhere " No!" Link grabbed her and held her lifeless body in his arms as he went to the ground on his knees. Looking up he saw Cia. Her smile was pure darkness. Not even a spec of a soul in her.

" You rejected me. I will never allow you to be happy. You will remain here , forever in this hell I have made for you."

" You bitch!" Link rushed at her and then found himself standing up at the doors again.

What? How?

Then he understood. He would be reliving this moment over and over. Cia had trapped him in a hellish event so he can be at the brink of happiness but never keep it. He had to hand it to her- clever and evil trap.

But he was going to get free. And went he did she was going to pay for this nightmare.

Dark continued down the hall, he began to feel magic raising. The darkest of magic was being used he could feel it. Nothing about this situation was getting any better then when they first stepped foot back in this place. Just his sword in hand he continued on with caution. No doubt his other half was doing the same on his end. All he could focus on was getting Lana out of this damned hell. Nothing about Cia made sense.

Hell nothing about how he was feeling about Lana was making any sense to him either. Was this what Link felt for his princess?

 _Snap out of it! You can't give her anything. Just get her out of this place._

" I been expecting you."

Dark stopped and saw Cia walking toward through the shadows in the stone hallway. A hand on her hip as the other was showing the way in the direction she appeared from. Dark gave his sword a tighter grip taking her invitation. The feeling of the black magic growing even more potent, he knew something was about to go down and it was going to be bad. And as he began to make a plan his heart stopped beating for several seconds as he saw her.

Lana laying on an altar table with a vortex of black magic. Her skin was so pale she almost looked…. Dead.

No.

Was he too late?

The evilest of laughter came up from behind him. Cia walked slowly passed him and moved up to the altar, turning back to face him. " Do you know this spell? Oh I bet you do."

" Let her go bitch. Or your head is being chopped off." Dark Demanded as he took a step forward.

Cia stepped back and reached hand into magic vortex twisted her wrist. Lana's body came up from the altar and she screamed. Dark heart bones break. Then he saw her arm was broken.

Lana then was back on the altar with a loud thud. Dark looked close at her chest and saw that it was moving. Barely. Thanking every and any god he knew off but never until now prayed too.

" Let her go."

" No."

" What the hell is your problem? Why are you going putting her through this?"

Cia narrowed her eyes at Dark. " Why were you once going to do this spell on Link in the Water Temple so many years ago?"

Dark stiffened again. How had she known that? He had never told anyone. Like he had friends anyway.

" I'll answer for you. You wanted out and you wanted to take his body as your own or at least his life energy which is his soul, so you could have a life of your own yet you couldn't go through with it. Why is that? You even allowed him to beat you in your fight so he could free the Zora tribe. And then you escaped and went into that swamp where you were a hermit."

Dark was starting to really hate this witch. She knew far too much.

" You see I am a sorceress of very dark magic. I can see deep inside you. You are a very disturbed man. Yet you want her. Why? You should know you can't ever have a future with someone like her. You would kill her in your sleep."

Dark had heard enough. He reached his hand out and started blasting her with his own dark magic. Cia moved around dodging each spell with ease. Coming up directing in front of him she kissed him. Dark went to move - only he couldn't.

" You are going to stand there and have a front row seat to your lovers death. You will feel what it's like to watch as you can't say or do anything to even tell the one you love that you love them."

Cia reached back into the magic and lifted Lana's body. Turning to look at dark over her shoulder she had a few last words for him. " People like us Dark- we are shadows and we are never meant to know what it is like to be human."

Dark watch in horror as he he saw Lana in pain as Cia began her ritual. Her screams and tears tore deep into his heart.

And there was nothing he could do to save her.


	12. Gift for Shadow and Light

No matter how many times he tried to stop it. Blood was everywhere. It never stopped it never once stopped. Once she was dead in his arms it started all over again. Even staying at the beginning it still happened. His friends and the royal court all died. The love of his life was stabbed no matter what he did to get out of this continuous nightmare. Turning his back to the horrific scene he gave a frustrated scream. All he could keep hearing as the bodies falling and lying there on the ground. Hearing Zelda gagging on her own blood. Just knowing it was going to happen whether he walked up to the altar and he couldn't stop it- just really pissed him off.

The once again he heard it starting again only this time the sounds were louder. Looking back to the scene Link heard it again. It wasn't the people. Turning back to the wall he saw it cracking. The pounding was coming from the other side. What the hell…

The wall then crumbled with a final hit. Link moved back and then saw who was knocking on the other side. Midna. Smiling he hurried to her. His clothes then returned to their normal state. Sword and shield in hand. Damn he was far more then happy to be out of that he could thank her she smacked him in the head.

" Ow!"

" What the hell were you two jackasses thinking? Do you have any idea how you scared all of us? Any idea what you were even getting yourself into?"

Link rubbed his head before he he could answer he saw Zelda. She looked less than happy to see him. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to apologize to her To everyone. Because he hadn't been thinking. Well he had been but not clearly. " Zel. I know-"

The princess grabbed the front of his tunic and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. Link groaned and kissed her back. Even angry this woman could make his mind go blank.

Zelda pulled back and glared at him. " Link you scared the hell out of me. What were you even thinking. You and Dark could never do this alone.? Why come back here? We all want to get Lana back."

Link pulled her close and just held her. She was right. She and Midna were. He wasn't denying it. Still… he had been the reason Lana was in this mess and he knew that guilt would be in him no matter what and he cared for his friends deeply as they are his family. Because they were and forever his family. Pulling back he took her hand tightly in his. " Let's finish this. Together."

Zelda nodded. Midna giggled and lead the way.

" How did you all get here? I am assuming Darunia and Ruto are with you also."

" Ruto opened a portal at the lake like Dark did. It took her a bit but she was able to pull it open. She and Daruina went on the other path to follow Dark. I can feel same very dark magic being used and it's growing. I think it almost at the point it can be used." Midna gave the information as they hurried down the halls.

Dark struggled to moe his arms his legs. Damn it all he couldn't even move his toes. All he could do was watch as Cia literally had her hand in Lana's chest clenching her heart. All Lana could do was scream as she was caught in the vortex of dark magic. He saw tears of pain coming from her eyes. She then turned her head and looked at him. That's when he sw it . He true feelings. She smiled at him. She had no regrets with him. She loved him.

" Dark. I… AH!"

Cia slammed her other hand into her chest. "I never said you could speak you damn slut. This is the end of you forever." Digging her hands deeper in Lana's chest she began to rip the magic and her soul from her body. The pure bright light of her light force was exactly as Cia had thought. And it would be enough to give her body enough energy to be alive for more than any human could be. Then once she took all of the energy in her body she was going to do the same to Zelda and force LInk to take her life force into his body. Then he would have to stay with her for they would be immortal and he would need her.

She would have her happy ending no matter what it took. Even kill.

A massive tidal wave came and rose up on the other side of the magic vortex. Cia looked up and freed one hand to vaporize the water. In doing so she missed the huge hammer coming at her slamming her so hard into the far wall.

Dark felt his body gain movement. Looking he saw Princess Ruto and Darunia blocking Cia as she came from the wall. Cuts and her clothes torn from the stone she glared at them both. His allies took a defensive pose and he took advantage of that. Moving quickly he got up to Lana and pulled her in his arms and saw her lifeless. He pressed his ear to her heart and gave a sigh of relief she had a heartbeat. Weak but it was there. Holding her close to his chest he looked and saw Link and Zelda rushing into the room. Midna leading them. They came to him and saw that Lana was with him.

" Give her to me, you too go and help Ruto and Darunia. Midna stay with me and put a shield up around us. This will take time." Zelda ordered, holding held her arms out for Dark to give Lana over.

Dark hesitated. He had her in his arms and he didn't want to let go. But he knew Cia had to be stopped. Complying with the princess' orders he placed Lana in her lap. Zelda began to heal her her hands on over her body. Link picked up Dark's sword handing it to him. Taking it Dark moved back so Minda could create a shield. They both looked at the women they held close to their hearts and tuned to fight. Link looked back and gave Minda a nod. She did the same to him.

Cia blasted magic at Ruto and Darunia. Knocking the hammer from his hands Daruina went to Cia head on with his fists. Knocking her back again to the wall and had her by the neck.

" Darunia let go!" Ruto yelled.

Too late. Cia created a bomb with her magic and let it explode between their bodies. Darunia literally flew back landing on the ground. Ruto set several water twisters at Cia as she went to her fallen comrade. Dark sank down and he and Ruto picked him up and they went over to Minda who opened the shield making it bigger.

Link stopped in front of Cia as she just waited for him. Waving her hand she created a dark purple wall keeping the others out.

" Link!" Dark slammed his fists against the wall trying to break it. Nothing.

" I go this. Just take care of the others." Link never looked at his shadow. He knew Dark would take care of them. Not sure if Cia would send monsters after them.

" I don't care about them. Just you." Cia stated.

" I am not yours. I don't want you and you need to get that through your damn head. I have a woman. I intend to marry her too like your nightmare you set up for me. Only no one dies. You need to go back to where you belong."

" I belong with you! Don't you understand? I would do anything for you."

Link stood ready to fight with his sword. " If that was true you would just leave us all alone. I don't want you. Never have."

Cia stood very still. Her heart breaking into pieces. Tears flowed from her eyes. Then as fast as the sadness set in the rage came faster. Her eyes changed from purples to red and her hands were then engulfed in a black aura. Raising her hands so fast you couldn't see. Link was pinned up against the wall, Cia keeping him there as her nails grew and sank into his chest and the other into shoulder. He felt the sharpness and cringed in pain. He saw the darkness all over her face and her dark magic grew even more. The aura grew around her body.

" I won't allow you to be with her. You belong to me!" Cia's voice demonic.

Link was going to move his free arm to strike her back. Only the wall collapsed behind him them and Cia let Link go and glared. " You bitch."

Link turned and saw Lana standing on two staking legs. " This ends now Cia."

Cia screamed and flashed in front of Lana. She didn't move.

" What is she doing!" Ruto confused by her actions.

" Lana move!" Link called out to her.

Cia raised her clawed hand out to attack. As her nails would have sank into Lana's throat she stopped. Looking down she saw Dark's sword in her chest.

" How…." Cia staggered back and looked in confusion. Her hands were by her side. She was barely standing. How had she attacked her. Looking to the ground she then saw it. Her shadow was not her own.

Dark then showed himself. Holding Lana up with one arm while the other was holding the sword.

" Cute trick. But you kill me-" Cia coughed, " You kill her too."

Dark gave an evil grin. Using his power over water he used the remains from Ruto's attacks and created a vortex of water and carried Cia over to the altar and tossed her in the magic she had trapped Lana in.

" No!"

Dark helped Lana and she then took over. Reaching in she did the ritual Cia was going to use on her. Lana began taking the magic and energy Cia held deep inside herself. Only she was doing something different then what her other half was doing. She was not going to take Cia's life. Because there was another way to use this forbidden spell and it was to strip someone of their magic and make then mortal. That would be a hell that Cia would never be able to get away from.

Allowing all the magic to flow into her body, Lana felt her body grow back in strength. Feeling the last bit of magic drained she broke the vortex and allowed Cia to lay on the altar. Her body weak and limp.

" This is what you get for being a fool. A very selfish fool. I can't kill you. You are me. But you can stay locked in this world with no escape. Because I can personally locking this with a blood spell."

Cia laughed. " We have the same blood. Won't work."

" Who said it was yours?" Zelda said as she had volunteered to aid in the spell. She then created chains of light to keep Cia trapped as they took their leave.

Everyone exited the dark world Cia created and Lana and Zelda stood on the edge of the lake, Zelda cut her hand holding it over the water. Droplets of blood then fell. Lana then chanted the spell and the lake then glowed blue and red. Wrapping her hand the woman looked to their friends and smiled. It was over.

They had won.

 _ **One year later…**_

Link and Dark stood out in the meadow field outside the castle with Impa. Dressed in fine clothes Dark felt odd and kept moving and not sure what on earth he was doing. When he had asked Lana to stay with him and be in his life forever he never once thought he would be doing this. Part of his was excited and the other…. Terrified. He looked over and saw his " brother". They had all returned to the castle and when the townspeople and the royal court saw him they had no idea what to think. Link then introduced him as his twin he had been searching for in secret. Lana became Zelda's head mage in the court. Some did not like her decision but she stuck to it. Link looked thrilled. He was grinning from ear to ear. And when he looked to see what he was now looking at he smiled too.

Lana and Zelda walked together to them. The wore beautiful gowns. Zelda held pink and white roses, while Lana held dark blue and white roses.

Even though they wanted all their friends with them on this wonderful day- they honestly wanted to share this moment alone. Impa of course was to perform the wedding ceremony as she was allowed to beign so high in Zelda's court. And was ordained by the priest of the church. As the girls come up to them the ceremony began. They all said the vows Impa spoke to them. In which they all gave each other the rings that were the very symbol of their love and commitment.

" I now in the name of our blessed Goddesses and the kingdom of Hyrule I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You my both kiss your brides."

Link and Dark did just that.

" Oh by the way we have something to tell you both." Lana said.

" What is it?" Link ask holding his new bride close.

Zelda laughed and looked at her new husband. " You both are going to be fathers."

Link and Dark stood in shock. What? Babies?

" Dark? Are you ok?" Lana gripped his hand tight.

Dark took a minute to think before he answered. He never thought he would have a child. Hell he never thought he would be getting married but he had. Link Pulled him into a hug. " Congratulations. Now you have everything you will ever want. I know I do." Link took Zelda by the hand and ran off home. Impa bowed to Dark and Lana and took her leave as well.

" They seem happy." Dark said.

" They been through alot. They deserve to be happy. Just like us." Lana sigh and looked up at him. " Are you?"

Dark leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. " Happier than you even know."

He had his freedom. He had a family. This was a happy ending.


End file.
